Animdude VS Sans
Sans vs Anim.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Sans vs Animdude.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 Animsans.png|AdamGregory03 S V S.png|TheSmashor Gogeta46power V.3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Who are you rooting for? Animdude Sans Better? FNAF Undertale Same Description FNaF World vs. Undertale! RPG elements? Dark undertones? Shattering the 4th wall? Sounds like a great game to me! Just one thing missing though... Ah, yes, the final boss! This page was created by AdamGregory03. This is Gogeta46power's 10th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: The final boss, a way to test how far you have come in your journey, and they are usually pretty damn powerful. Flowey: Or sometimes, they can be plain cheap when they are fighting you! Gogeta: Animdude, the puppeteer of the FNaF World. Flowey: And Sans, the smiley trashbag. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Animdude Gogeta: Years ago, there is a peaceful race of animatronics that live in Animatronica, and the main one is named Freddy. Flowey:... Gogeta: What? Flowey: This game... just this game, why this game? Gogeta: Because we are Animation Rewind, okay, now lets just do this because complaining is not going to end this quickly, so take off the bandage, got it? Flowey: FINE! This world was in peril and it was up to... *gulp* Freddy Fazbear and the gang to stop it... GOD DAMN IT I CANNOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! Gogeta: Says the talking flower, anyway it was up to the gang to stop the evils of who else, the god of the world, Scott Cawthon, the creator of their universe. Flowey: Anyway Scott didn't do it himself, he used his army of monsters or robots, whatever you want to call them to attack the world of Animatronica. Gogeta: But Scott Cawthon does not fight himself no he doesn't want to do that, so he uses a body suited to fight the animatronics in the form of Animdude. Flowey: And this body is pretty good as well, seeing how he can tank hits from the animatronics like they were nothing, and the chips, and the bytes yeah he is pretty tough. Gogeta: I guess when you have a MASSIVE health pool of 100,000 you kind of immune to damage for a while, and it doesn't seem to even affect him anymore. Flowey: Yeah but he also can do quite a bit of damage with his large variety of attacks, well maybe not large but effective because he can give the crew a run for their money with it. Gogeta: He can bash his enemies with his mass, and have you seen the guy, the guy is pretty fucking big, so do noy fuck with him whatever you do. Flowey: And hey with one bash he can destroy titanium because of the animatronics' titanium endoskeletons so that is also a plus. Gogeta: But what he really excels in is one shooting his enemies, especially with the 4th Wall a giant wall that Animdude shoots out of his body. Flowey: This said wall is stated to pierce defense, not sure what that means, but if you are hit with this you are going to feel it next week. Gogeta: But easily his most powerful attack is the Alarm attack, a glowing ball that will kill you if it hits, unless you are durable enough to tank it. Flowey: These balls have no pre warning of it coming out, and they fly right at his opponent with decent speeds, you need a good reaction time to dodge the attack. Gogeta: And these come out at 3-5 balls out a once so that is more attacks to hurt you, anyway he wouldn't being doing this without purpose of course. Flowey: He is sick of being a pawn, being forced by the fans of making more games... wait he is trying to destroy the universe because of that, wow get your reasoning straight jesus christ. Gogeta: This blocky dude though is very.... flawed, like very flawed, mostly because he is soooo arrogant, to the point of thinking he is actually a god. Flowey: Another flaw is that his supposed universal power is completely debatable, we don't know exactly if he is universal in power. Gogeta: But his biggest flaw is... Jontron says it best. Flowey: Did we really just use a Jontron meme? Gogeta: We did, yes the man is slow but is still strong, just going to say, don't fuck with him. Sans Gogeta: Years ago, humans and monsters lived in peace, thriving as one cul...OK YOU HEARD THIS BACKSTORY AT LEAST 100 TIMES ALREADY! Flowey: We went over FNaF's why not this one? Oh I get it you are sick of it aren't you? Gogeta: Well no, it is just that... ok I am damn sick of this story, I mean come on aren't you? Flowey: Well of course, I lived countless times by now, but anyway yes humans monsters blah blah war yeah you know it, anyway the bulk of it is when they actually get forced into Mt. Ebbot. Gogeta: Yeah while under there they kind of don't give a shit anymore and just live their lives normally until a savior from above comes down, giving them hope. Flowey: This was a simple child that goes by the name of Chara, when they fell Asriel found them and they were adopted in the royal family. This Asriel is me by that way, it is me don't wear it out. Gogeta: And this kid soon killed themselves, because they hated humanity, and just wanted to see it die taking another not very important life with it. Flowey: Oh HAHAHAHA! Aren't you quite the jokester over there, also you can just straight fuck off anyway. Yeah I died as well, or mr. Asriel as they say. Gogeta: Anyway both died so the king of the Underground Asgore decided that one way was the only decision, kill all humans that enter the Underground and take their SOULS so he becomes a god. Flowey: But unfortunately he got 6 SOULS, but when the 7th SOUL fell down, something extremely different happened, he didn't get their SOUL. He really does suck in the long run. Gogeta: When this kid named Frisk fell down, they first met Toriel, but right when they left the ruins the first character they met was a short little skeleton with a blue coat. Flowey: This shithead of a skeleton was named Sans, y'know mr. son of Gaster, that guy, even if there is NO DAMN CONFIRMATION GDI FANFICTION WRITERS! Gogeta: Other than that, we don't know much about him, other than he is lazy, likes ketchup, and delivers bad times to people. (Gogeta cringes) Flowey: I see that cringe, well he seems like a chill guy, but he knows what you did in all of the timelines so if you are kind of an asshole, or genocidal he will fight you. Gogeta: Oh what can he do, he is a short skeleton. well I guess by being a skeleton he can use bones to fight others so that is cool what can they do? Flowey: Simple, normally when a magical attack in Undertale hits you, it goes away, but not Sans, he is a little cheater and decides for that not to happen so it is continuous damage. He is a shithead if you did not realize. Gogeta: I guess also since he has two variations of these bones, white ones that are normal but also blue variants, which only hurts you if you move into it and doesn't if you don't move. Flowey: But what he also has are blasters called Gaster Blasters, named after the original royal scientist W.D. Gaster, these blasters fly around and can blast their opponent. Gogeta: If you are caught in the blast of these you are straight fucked, and since these can come from anywhere and vary in size, you will be feeling it next week. Flowey: His most devastating ability is the Karmic Retribution, basically it is a poison effect that affects you overtime and it depends on how much LV you have, or the drive to hurt or kill others. Gogeta: And that isn't it, he loves to dodge attacks and he is pretty damn fast with teleportation you won't be hitting him for a while, being at least mach 1. Flowey: It doesn't help it is hard to hit him when he can teleport you anywhere and throw you around the arena like you are nothing, but don't think he is as powerful as me though because he is not. Gogeta: Yeah, he goes down in one hit, so one shot and this short skeleton is dead, also he is lazy and could even fall asleep mid battle so it is safe to say that he is pretty fucking lazy. Flowey: This smiley trashbag needs to die, I cannot believe I am rooting for a FNaF character... Intermission Gogeta: Alright, the combatants are set lets end this debate once for all... Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE SOME CRINGEY CHARACTER DIE!!! Battle (This fight will start in the Hall of Judgement) Animdude: Finally, I did it. (Animdude is holding Fredbear's dead head) Animdude: Hahahahaa, no more games, it is done! I don't have to suffer by the fanbase anymore, NO MORE PORN! (Anmdude stands up with happiness and proceeds to to job about and sees a portal) Animdude: Wait... what the hell is this portal? (He looks in the portal revealing a hole and decides to jump in without thinking) Animdude: I'll admit it, that was a dumb move. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (He made a large thud with a familiar flower looking at him) Flowey: HOWDY! Im Flow... who are you? Animdude: My name is none of your business, where am I? Flowey: Heh, I like your style, well this is the Underground, welcome, this is hell so be prepared, goat mama is here. Animdude: Goat mama? Toriel: Hello, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Animdude: Yeah yeah where is the exit? Toriel: If you wish to leave follow me. (They go to her house to the basement and she opens the door for him) Animdude: Much obliged, it is going to be fun to destroy this place. (He walks along the place and sees a short and tall skeleton standing their arguing about something) Papyrus: I don't have time Sans what if a human comes through this place. Sans: Oh come on... be a little bad to the bo... who is that? Papyrus: Honestly I don't know Sans, he looks and seems like a monster, I'll never find a human. Animdude: So do you have a ruler here or something? Sans: In that castle. Animdude: Alright, I'll be going.. (Sans and Animdude stare at each other for a minute, then Animdude walks away) Sans: (Something isn't right about him) Welp, time to do my usual shtick. (Animdude is seen walking through the halls of the castle) Animdude: You know, this is a horrible design of a castle, the elevator was broken... oh hey it is that short ass skeleton, he may be the first on I kill. Sans: Stop, don't think I don't know what you are going to do. Animdude: OH NO YOU CAUGHT ME!!! Just kidding, isn't it obvious, but what are you gonna do? Sans: Heh. Not much, but why not try, I don't think you can come back. Animdude: Come back? Anyway you better step aside, you don't want to fight me... a god. Sans: And you better not take one more step, you really are not going to like what comes next. (He takes a step) Animdude: Oooops... Sans: Heh. Anim vs Sans.png|Gogeta46power Animdude vs Sans.jpg|LeTotalMemer (Sans grabs Animdude's SOUL and throws him up then on the ground and uses white bones to stab through Animdude, Sans then grabs his SOUL again and throws him to the celing, while there he stabs him with more bones and he falls to the ground. When Animdude gets on his knee he staggers and looks around and sees Gaster Blasters around, they blasts him with giant force, having smoke go everywhere) Sans: Sorry I had to "bone" you like that. BA DUM TSSSSS Animdude: Really.... you barely scratched me. (Animdude wipes dust off his shoulder and looks at Sans. Sans is staring at Animdude with no pupils and Animdude starts to run at Sans, and when he gets up to him he tries to punch him but Sans dodges, while Sans is in the air Animdude grabs a chunk of broken rock and throws it at Sans but he destroys it with a bone. A Gaster Blaster appears in front of Animdude blasting him. Alarms come from the blast and go at Sans, but he dodges that also) Animdude: So are you going to dodge this whole time or what? Sans: So what if I am, this is going "tibiannoying" if I don't. Animdude: You are also going to make puns aren't you. (Sans teleports and throws a bone through his leg and teleports away seeing Animdude's health go down but Animdude moves away. He then throws more Alarms at Sans but he again dodges them. Animdude grabs a pillar out of the wall and tries to smash Sans with it, but he dodges, Animdude then breaks a wall in the wall of the Hall of Judgement and jumps out and goes into Hot Land) Animdude: Ok, this fight is not going as well as I thought, well anyway I need to kill him. Sans: Oh, you do huh? (Sans appears behind Animdude, and he tries to hit Sans but again dodges. While in Hotland Animdude rips a chunk of the ground and throws it at Sans, but it just knocks at Alphy's door, she looks outside but goes right in when she sees Animdude and Sans fighting. Sans taunts Animdude by shrugging and Animdude uses the 4th Wall slowly moving toward Sans, Sans chuckles and moves to the left) Sans: Dude you really suck at this. Animdude: I will hit you eventually. I got more than enough health to spare. (Animdude looks around, and sees Sans' hot dog stand, he rips it out of the ground. He breaks it into pieces and throws the pieces at Sans one at a time so it is harder for Sans to dodge them, unfortunately Animdude's aim isn't good so he misses, and then Sans uproots a bone and sends in toward him, but Animdude tries to crash through it but he phases through it, and charges at Sans) Sans: Wait... (Animdude stops) Animdude: What? Sans: This is pointless, fighting. there is no point for it, so what do you say? Spare some MERCY? Animdude: Fat Chance! Sans: Well it was worth a shot. (Animdude rips a huge slab of rock from the ground and rips in half. He tries to crush Sans with one part of it but Sans teleports behind him. He catches Sans off guard with him trying to smack him with the other slab of rock but Sans dodges just in time. Sans teleports to on the convener belt and and breathes sporadically for a second then regains him composure and readies another attack) Sans: *huff* Ok this fight is tiring me, I'll need to end this quickly. (Sans sends Gaster Blasters at Animdude and they look at him and blast at him, he uses the 4th wall to block those attacks. He grabs one of the blasters and hits the other one with it, by the time he did that, there were Gaster Blasters all around him, he looked down and sighed. All of the blasters blast Animdude with great force, creating a big crater where Animdude was, to be safe Sans throws a lot of bones at Animdude) Sans: Hopefully that is enough. (Then right then and there Animdude jumps out of the crater angry, and throws Alarms at Sans blindly in the hopes of killing him. Sans dodges said Alarms and one almost hits him but blocks just in the nick of time with a Gaster Blaster and bones. Sans then teleports behind Animdude and Animdude tries to smash him with his giant arm, but to no avail as Sans dodges that attack as well) Animdude: It is hot here.... there is a place with water over there. Sans: How ab..*huff* about I take you there huh? Animdude: Excuse me? (Sans teleports himself and Animdude to Waterfall as they fall on what else? Water, Sans throws many bones at Animdude's direction, with his getting hit by them, and then Animdude sees rocks and decides to throw one, hitting the side of a mountain, he throws yet another rock to the same outcome as before, Sans just keeps chuckling in breathing heavily at this point) Animdude: I will say I am truly impressed, I never thought that I would find a single opponent that could push me this far. Sans: "Tibiahnest" it is almost the same for me here, (I really need to kill him ASAP) (Sans tries to end this quickly with bones going everywhere around Animdude, Animdude looks at Sans and shoots a 4th Wall out, with Sans dodging it but the wall hitting a mountain shaking it a little bit, waking up a lesbian fish who wears armor, she walks out and sees Sans throwing bones at Animdude shocked that Sans can even fight in the first place) Sans: Look at your face, I know you are "skull" of anger, heh, I guess I am doing my job correctly. (Animdude looks around thinking of a way to hit Sans, and he gets the idea of trying to tire him out, seeing Sans breathing quite heavily, he sends a barrage of Alarms and 4th Walls, Sans counters this by sending many bones and Gaster Blasters Animdude's way blasting and hitting him, Sans is dodging all of Animdude's attacks as his breathing gets harder and harder) Undyne: GO SANS! KICK HIS BUTT! AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY! Animdude: Who are you? Anyway I need to focus on this damn skeleton. Sans: *heavy breathing* Heh, (Oh god I need he needs to die like right now) (Animdude charges at Sans and punches the ground again with Sans dodging, he punches the ground near him, Sans is confused. Animdude then punches the ground again making it shake and tremble causing Sans to be unbalanced and unfocused, Animdude rushes yet once more at Sans for one big punch and fight before his punch connects, Sans teleports just in time so he did not get hit) Sans: *huff* *puff* You really need to chill over there. Animdude: Hell yeah I do, but I'm not, until you are under my foot in ashes. (Animdude sends out three Alarms, and shoots them one at a time at Sans, Sans of course dodges them and breathes heavily. Animdude laughs as he sends more Alarms Sans' way, he dodges then has a Gaster Blaster appears behind Animdude, he looks behind him, it is a big Gaster Blaster that blasts him right next to Sans. Sans then stabs many bones through him and he walks away starting to chuckle) Animdude: YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO KILL A GOD! (Animdude gets up furious and gets up, destroying the bones and dust appears everywhere with Sans in the middle of it. He looks up and sees a giant blocky figure staring down at him, and then as the smoke clears, he sees many Alarms around him and Animdude going for a punch. As Animdude tries to punch Sans he teleports away and then he sends to Alarms straight at Sans with him barely dodging it and looks at Animdude looking smug at him, or at least he would if he had a face) Animdude: Heh, it is time for you to die. Sans: Heh, (I need to win) Ok, it is time to win, I want to tell you something. Animdude: What? Sans: YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE THIS. (Sans grabs Animdude's SOUL, and throws him about the walls, with bones hitting Animdude at every angle, it is the same story for Gaster Blasters, they hit him and blast him, going so fast that Animdude cannot even react. He has not thought process at the moment, as everything is going at his face so quickly he cannot even think. Sans releases him and then a Gaster Blaster appears in front of Animdude) Animdude: Oh... fuc.... (The Gaster Blaster blasts Animdude through a rock wall sending him through it) Undyne: Damn Sans, who knew you were so tough, we HAVE to fight someday. Sans: Heh... (He gets to his knee and then Animdude bursts through the wall) Animdude: I WILL KILL YOU. (Animdude painfuly walks over to Sans at raises his arm) Animdude: I'm done with you! (An impact happens on screen and reveals a bone in Animdude's chest having him fall to the ground) Sans: Heh... (It fades to black) Sans: Dunked on..... Analysis Flowey: FUCK, THE SMILEY TRASHBAG WON! Gogeta: He does, but don't think for a minute Sans did it handily, this is a close fight that can swing either way, percentage wise I'd say Sans wins 51% of matches and 49% of matches for Animdude. Flowey: Yeah, lets not forget that speed difference, Sans is at least mach 1, meaning Animdude is not hitting him for a while, and Sans can dodge attacks from Chara, someone who should be comperable to Sans in speed, and is faster than Animdude. Gogeta: Animdude's speed is at best peak human, but since he has no speed feats he could easily be lower, meaning yeah, he isn't hitting Sans. Flowey: Animdude has an amazing strength advantage, to the point of obsurdity, at least being town level but could easily be uni+, one problem, either way he one shots Sans, so both ways it doesn't matter for strength. Gogeta: And he is far more durable than Sans, but that doesn't matter, because Sans' damage output is a constant, but that health pool is what Sans needs to be scared of in this fight. Flowey: Sans has a lot to get through, 100000 health, meaning Sans isnt killing him anytime soon, so as of now, this fight could go eitherway, now lets discuss their abilities and why Sans has an edge in that category. Gogeta: Indeed Animdude's attacks are good, there is one problem, they are so slow they will not hit Sans while Sans' favorite thing to do is overwhelm his opponents, so Sans will get off a lot of attacks before Animdude could even react to an attack. Flowey: And his moves are far more unpredictable, his bones and Gaster Blasters are more versatile than the Alarm and the very slow 4th Wall, they can come from every direction while Animdude's attacks can only go in one direction from what we know. Gogeta: But again the question comes up "Can Sans even kill Animdude with that health pool?" the answer is yes, more Undertale attacks disappear but Sans doesn't care and it stays there, so he can take a lot of health off of Animdude with 1 bone. Flowey: And thanks for Animdude being so slow, he will tire out Sans even slower than what Chara did, and remember, Chara only hit Sans by catching him off guard. Gogeta: So the simple thing is, that Animdude was simply to slow for Sans, but then another question arises, does Animdude have uni+ defense, the answer is no, it is debatable if he is even uni+ and even if he is, he created a universe, so it shouldn't apply to dura. Flowey: Goddamn it, I hate to admit but it seems that Animdude really did have a bad time. Gogeta: The winner is Sans the skeleton. Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time Did you like the battle? Yes No Not Sure Agree? Yes No Don't Care Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017